


Valentine's

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Doctor and Lizard space dads [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dad AU, Kidfic, Multi, background Miles/Keiko/Kira, just a short and cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to my other fic,Implications.“Julian’s never mentioned it to me. I wonder if he celebrates it. He likes doing romantic things with Yadik and Odo.”“Maybe he thinks that because they’re Cardassian and a Changeling, they wouldn’t want to celebrate it."“That’s sad… Poor Julian. He does a lot to go along with Cardassian tradition and, uh, Odo tradition. Yadik and Odo should do stuff for his human holidays. I bet he would really like it!” He leaned forward, grinning. “We should tell my dads about the holiday so they can surprise him!”





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> just a short n silly thing for valentine's day !  
> another fic with Toran because i love him and it's taking me a while to write the True Sequel to Implications lol  
> this story takes place about a year and a half after the first so julian n garak n odo are. all in a relationship now. Toran likes Julian finally. also because poly is great Miles n Keiko n Kira are also all in a relationship.

**Valentine’s**

“Do you think Yoshi and I can come play at your house in three days?” Molly asked Toran as he eyed the bowl of ice cream she’d placed in front of him warily. They’d already attempted sharing ice cream before, but that had ended up with Toran vomiting and miserable in the infirmary until Julian could get the lactose out of his system. Cardassians couldn’t stomach dairy products. She’d asked the replicator for lactose-free ice cream this time. “It’s not going to make you sick, Toran!”

“Oh, alright.” He took a spoonful and after a moment of hesitation, put it in his mouth.

“Well?”

“It tastes the same, and is just as cold. Are you sure it won’t hurt me?”

“I’m sure.”

“Ah. Then it’s really good, especially with all the extra chocolate, and I hope I don’t end up in sickbay again.” He took a larger scoop and jammed it in his mouth. “Mm.”

She waited for him to swallow before asking again, “So can I come play in three days?”

“I’ll ask my yadik. Why in three days? Are your parents doing something?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day in three days! They always have someone watch me on Valentine’s Day. Since two of your parents aren’t from Earth, my mommy said I should ask you.”

“What’s Valentine’s Day? Is it another holiday?” He shoveled another big scoop into his mouth. She handed him a napkin when it got all over his mouth.

Molly nodded. “Mhmm! It’s from Earth. A lot of humans celebrate it. It’s about love. Does Cardassia have any holidays about love?”

“Cardassia doesn’t really have holidays. Bajor has a lot, though! Not that Odo celebrates any of them unless Kira convinces him to. He says Changelings don’t celebrate holidays.”

She liked the Bajoran festivals the station took part in. “My parents always have a ‘date night’ on Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh. Julian and Yadik have those every week. Odo always watches me. Or Yadik gives me extra programs to study on my padd so I won’t leave my room if all three of them go. Hey, how come Kira can’t look after you? She’s not human.”

“Mommy said Nerys was going on their date too. They taught her about Valentine’s Day and she said she liked the idea of it, as long as Yoshi and I find somebody to look after us.”

“So you don’t have to be human to celebrate it?”

“Of course not! Anyone can.”

“Huh.” He poked at the ice cream, thinking. “Julian’s never mentioned it to me. I wonder if he celebrates it. He likes doing romantic things with Yadik and Odo.”

“Maybe he thinks that because they’re Cardassian and a Changeling, they wouldn’t want to celebrate it.”

“That’s sad… Poor Julian. He does a lot to go along with Cardassian tradition and, uh, Odo tradition. Yadik and Odo should do stuff for his human holidays. I bet he would really like it!” He leaned forward, grinning. “We should tell my dads about the holiday so they can surprise him!”

“Yeah! I can explain it to them!”

“Great! Let’s go find them!” Toran abandoned his spoon and got up.

“Now? But we haven’t finished our ice cream!”

“We can get more later! And Odo is right over there, so...” He held out his hand to her. She stared down at it, anxiety welling up inside of her. She didn’t like getting too close to Toran, not after he’d hurt her with his claws one day. “Come on, Molly. I trusted you not to make me sick again. Trust me.”

True to his word, his grip was gentle when she took his hand, and he was careful not to graze his claws against her skin.

-

“So, Julian, you doing anything on Valentine’s Day with Garak and Odo?” Miles asked.

“No. I never really liked it much.”

“Oh, why not? Keiko and I love it.”

“Uh… Palis and I actually broke up on Valentine’s Day. I don’t like to think about it. Garak would probably find it silly, anyway. And you know how Odo is about holidays.”

Miles made a small sound of acknowledgment. “Would you look after Molly and Yoshi, then?”

“Sure.”

“Great. Keiko and Kira will be glad.”

-

“I don’t see the point of the holiday,” Odo said after Molly explained to him and Garak what exactly Valentine’s Day was all about. Molly rolled her eyes while Toran sighed and threw his hands up. “Doesn’t Julian do most of these things regardless of what day it is?”

“Which is why he’d like it if you two surprised him,” Toran insisted. “He’s been really busy lately, so it’d be very nice of you two to arrange something.”

“I suppose…”

“A splendid idea, children,” Garak told them. He put a hand on their shoulders and nudged them towards the shop doors. “Odo and I will discuss it. Now run along. I did tell you I was busy, my dear.”

“But it was important, Yadik!”

“I understand that, and I agree. But you’re supposed to listen when I tell you something. Not drag Odo into the shop with your friend.”

“Yes, Yadik.”

Molly felt like they were being ushered out a bit too quickly. Still, they left the shop. As they reached the doors she heard Odo ask, “Why did you make them leave? They could have helped us plan. We don’t know anything about Valentine’s Day.”

“I’ve read about it, my dear Constable. I just never knew the date. And the children shouldn’t be around while we plan. Valentine’s Day can get quite inappropriate for young ears.”

“I see. It’s actually one of those kinds of holidays.”

“Precisely. Now, how about we-”

The doors closed behind them, cutting off the sound of their voices. Toran grumbled, annoyed at being shooed away. Molly stopped and told him, “Mr. Garak just said he already knew about Valentine’s Day!”

Her friend pouted. “Aw. I was hoping I finally found out about something before he did.” He was quiet for a moment, looking at the ground. Then he looked at her and asked, “Want to go back to the replimat and get more ice cream?”

“Yeah!”

-

Toran stuck his tongue out at Yoshi and giggled when the baby copied him. Molly wasn’t sure where exactly on the station they were, but Toran had opened up a conduit and told her to follow him, and she had. He’d carried Yoshi in a sling on his back, and her little brother had been delighted reaching at all the lights and wires they’d passed underneath.

Julian had picked her and her brother up from their parents’ quarters after he finished his shift, only to lose them and their bag to Toran as soon as he opened the door to his quarters. Odo and Garak had surprised him with a dinner laid out, and Toran had ducked past him and grabbed the two of them before anyone could question where they were going.

“So, what are your dads doing tonight anyway?”

“They’re having dinner.”

“And?”

“Yadik told me asking so many questions wasn’t very Cardassian of me.” Yoshi reached for him, so Molly let him crawl over to Toran’s lap. “Odo said they have some time reserved in the holosuites, though. Probably one of Julian’s weird programs.”

-

“Wait, so if Odo and Garak did all that with you, where were the kids?”

“What?”

“Julian. You told me you weren’t doing anything for Valentine’s Day, and you said you could watch the kids. Yet Odo and Garak had a whole big date for you planned.”

“I have no idea. I completely forgot about them. They were there when Keiko picked them up, though… I guess Toran’s room? No. We wouldn’t have-”

“No, no, I said I didn’t want to know the details, Julian.”

“Chief. We wouldn’t have, you know, if the kids were in the next room. Molly and Yoshi don’t have Toran’s poor hearing. Odo and Garak must have had someone look after them.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
